


A Matter Of Death

by Iseldur



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseldur/pseuds/Iseldur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had expected this. Known it would happen, eventually. That didn't make it any easier to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Of Death

Ben froze in mid-motion as he heard the dreaded sound of gunfire. Two shots. His gaze flew to the top of the building next to him - a house with ten floors, just like any house here, outside New York. He saw the silhouette of a man, the cold neon lights from the signs reflected him and brought his shape out from the dark background.

For another moment, he stood completely still, staring in disbelief. The man on the roof seemed to look back at him. 

And Ben ran. He threw the back door of the house open, and raced up the stairs. His mind was rambling. Don't let it be him, don't let him die, it can't be him, please don't... not him.

The stairs felt endless, and his legs wouldn't move as fast as he wanted them to, and God, but he wouldn't come too late. He took the last stairs in a few steps, and reached for the handle on the small door leading to the roof. He stumbled out, panting, the cold night air against his sweat-damp skin making him shudder.

Ben saw the shape of a man lying down, and another, standing calmly a few feet to the left, as if expecting him. He recognised the standing man as the silhouette he'd seen before. Ben stared at him, and he understood, although his body didn't react. Instead, he hurried towards the lying man, falling to his knees at his side.

Words failed him, but his fingers were shakingly tracing the bleeding wounds in the other man's chest. He looked like a fallen warrior, his hair spread out like a halo around his head. He gently cradled the dying man in his arms.

"Ben...", the man whispered, managing a warm, sad smile. "I knew you wouldn't leave me."

Ben shook his head, desperately. "No..." He swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat. Grown men don't cry. "No, it'll be all right, I promise. I'll call for an ambulance, or something, just--"

A finger against his lips hushed him gently. The other man coughed. "Ben, listen to me. There was nothing you could have done. They were after me, they would have found me, eventually. Not your fault, darling. I love you."   
Ben struggled against his tears. "I love you too", Ben managed, quietly, as the other man traced his cheek with his fingertips. Another small smile. "I'll always be with you", were his last, silent words before he sighed softly, relaxed in Ben's embrace, seemingly content, relaxed.

Finally, the tears came. They glittered in the nightly lights of the city, as they slid down Ben's cheeks and dampened the other mans skin. Ben lowered his forehead to the others, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

A few moments later, Ben felt a touch to his shoulder. The anonymous murderer stood right behind him. Ben tightened his arms protectively around the other man. He stared at the murderer, who raised his hands as if to claim his innocence, and took a couple of steps back. "Hey, kiddo, it's nothing personal. It was just another job."

Ben gaped at him. Just another job, right?

The murderer sighed, and scratched the nape of his neck. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't know... They didn't tell me anything about... you two." His words faded away.

Ben turned away from the man. "Just leave me alone", he said in a cracked voice. 

The man nodded shortly, and disappeared silently through the small door.

Ben relaxed, slowly, as he cried. There was nothing he could have done. His lover seemed so peaceful in his arms, nothing could hurt him anymore. Ben let the tears flow freely.

For now, nothing else mattered.


End file.
